Secrets
by Sugar-Plum-Demon
Summary: You cant keep Secrets now, it is too hard. Every secret will soon make it to the surface. Carol and Daryl keep their relationship secret. A series of linked one-shots on how each member of team prison finds out about CARYL. Chapter 7- Hershel.
1. Prologue

This is going to be a multi-chapter story. This is just the prologue each chapter will be not only the development of CARYL but how they keep it a secret and how each member of team prison finds out!

* * *

You can't keep a secret in a apocalypse, were the dead rises and walks the earth. No. Not only is keeping a secret dangerous and stupid that can lead to someone getting killed. But also keeping a secret is next to impossible. The is no privacy. Anywhere. Sure you can go off and have alone time but everyone will know what you are doing.

Everybody sure as hell knows what Maggie and Glenn are doing when they say they are going to a watch tower for some down time. They all know that when the couple goes out on a 'supply' run they take extra long because chances are they are getting down and dirty on a shop floor. It is times like these that the group feels for Hershel, it is one thing to except your little girl is all grown up. But it is another know when and where she is doing the nasty wit Glenn.

It is no secret that Rick is taking the death of his wife pretty hard. It is no secret he is taking a non-traditional way of dealing with it. They all see his stare off vacantly on to a platform in the prison. They all know he is seeing someone who ain't there but they all know it is his way of dealing.

Secrets just can't be kept hidden. It is next to impossible. But wold have guessed that the mousy little woman and the redneck to not only pull of a secret but keep it hidden.

But like I just said secrets can't be kept hidden for ever. After all there is only so many places you can stay hidden in a prison.

* * *

what do you think? should I continue? please review and tell me!


	2. books

Hey guys. I normally wont post two chapters in one day but this isn't really a chapter just the back story of this story. I keep twink and medalling with it so I am posting it so I don't ruin it.

* * *

Maggie and Glenn drove the Hyundai up to the gate. The look on Glenn's face meant they had gotten something good.  
Carol, Beth and Carl went up to meet them. Hershel was indoors with little Judith and Rick and Michonne we fixing and checking for any breeches on fences. Couldn't be too careful. Daryl was out hunting; after all he did have extra mouths to feed since Rick took in the extra people from Woodbury.  
Carol and Beth helped them carry in bread crates full of tins. The wide grin on Glenn's face was catching because Carol went back for her sixth bread crate to see there was another nine crates, causing a smile to blossom on her lips. One of the Woodbury survivors along with Tyreese came over to help.  
"Oh young man. You and your lil' lady got your selves a good trip" the elderly man drawled.  
He was right; Glenn and Maggie hit the jackpot today. Not only did they swipe enough canned meat and beans to last a good three months for everyone. But they got many bags of rice and pasta. Toilet roll, feminine products; probably all Maggie's doing. Looking at the pillow case full of drugs they emptied a pharmacy. Not only did they get decent durable food. But they got things they didn't need. Pillows, blankets. Clothes and underwear.  
"What is in this bricks?"Asked Tyreese as he swung a gym bag over his shoulder.  
"Nah, books" Glenn replied getting the other gym bag.  
"Books?"Beth asked excited.  
"Yeah there was a pretty big thrift store. tis' where we swiped the clothes and blankets, they sold books. A lot of 'em"Maggie smiled handing Beth and Carl the bin bags full of clothes.  
"Tell ya son. Ya landed yourself quiet the catch" the old man said, nodding his head to Maggie after kindly taking two bags from her hands.  
"Thank you, Billie" Glenn said with a laugh.  
.o0o.  
"Hey Carol!" Sasha called to her as she was distributing blankets and clothes to each cell. "I thought these would fit you and Tyreese guessed they would fit Daryl. There is a extra blanket and pillow each in there as well" she said mindlessly giving Carol the black sack at left the cell she shared with Daryl.  
.o0o.  
Carol sat on the fold out chair going through the black sack. Two thick Royal red blankets, a couple of pairs of underwear for her and a few new tops including a slightly beaten grey jacket...and a trashy romance novel.  
Carol snorted.  
"The Little Black Book" she muttered the title under her breath, rolling her eyes. She was never the woman to even look at a romantic book. Before the outbreak she was in an abusive relationship. She didn't bother trying to fool herself into think a perfect man was out there. That her life was a love story. So why read one. It was pointless. They were also stupidly inaccurate.  
-AMC-THE-WALKING-DEAD-  
It was Sophia who had brought them together. Since the day she had been missing and after the day she stumbled out the barn as a walker, he had became protective of her. He was the one who had come for her when the herd hit the farm. He was the one she clung onto for dear life on the back of the motorcycle.  
It was during January before they found the prison, that their friendship quickly developed into something more.  
It was just before they had come across the prison, the weather had taken a turn for the worst so they were holding out in the back of pharmacy. Glenn and Maggie kept smiling at each other because of some inside joke no one could figure out every few minutes. The worst part was Carol had caught a cold.  
Daryl was on watch he just had to stay awake and make sure nothing tried not to get in. He looked upon the group. Rick in a restful sleep beside Lori with Carl curled into her despite her swollen tummy. Glenn and Maggie wrapped up in each other's arms next to Hershel and Beth. T-dog asleep in the chair. Carol lay curled up in Daryl's angel winged jacket coughing up her lungs. The sound of her coughs made him think she was in pain. He had enough they were all tucked away in the stock room. Boxes of unpacked shelf products, tucked away behind them. Taking out his small buck knife he quietly walked over and started cutting into boxes till he found what he was looking for.  
"Carol" he whispered his voice gruff. Nudging her foot with his.  
"Daryl? What's going on?"She whispered her voice going with certain words her throat raw.  
"You coughing up ya lungs...gonna attract walkers" he muttered holding his hand out for her to grab.  
"Sorry" she said as he pulled her up into sitting position.  
"'Ere take a swig of this" he said unscrewing the cough syrup.  
"Thank you Daryl" she said her voice sounding better and she kissed his cheek.  
"Jesus woman it's just cough syrup"  
"not just for that. It is always you...everything that has gotten me this far...it was you" Carol whispered, shivering from the cold. Daryl saw his jacket wasn't keeping her warm. He gingerly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him.  
"twas nothing" he muttered.  
"No Daryl it ain't nothing. Just except my thanks" she said turning her head to face him. Their heads inches apart. Daryl leaned down and she leaned up. Their lips touched briefly. But it was a kiss none the less.  
-AMC-THE-WALKING-DEAD-  
She smiled at the memory. They shared the cell room based on practical reasons for the rest of the group and no one doubt that their secret was safe. For now.

* * *

Tell me what you think next chapter is a discovery :) also should I include hints Michonne/Rick you tell me.

PRESS THE BIG SPARKLY REVIEW BUTTON!


	3. Guard room and gossip

Hiya Here is a chapter thanks for the reviews please review more. I love you all. FYI-some of them will just be one shots

* * *

"I got something to tell you"Maggie whispered in Glenn's ear as he chopped the baby carrots from one of the tins up.

"Should I be worried?"he asked scooping up the carrot slices to add to the soup.

"No" Maggie assured. She looked around the room checking no one was in hearing distance.

"remember when I told ya I was going looking for a new room. Since the Governor blew up our tower. Well I was checking through the area we had cleared out but not yet secured and you know the guard room?"

"the small room with the broken television?"

"yeah, well any way. Someone is already using it"she said excitement clear in her voice.

"what do you mean?" he asked confused, why would Maggie be excited over a room been used.

"I mean it has been cleared out and in there is a blanket, one of the mattress Merle destroyed lookin' for drugs and even a couple of candles, which have been used a decent amount of times. Someone else is doing the dirty in the prison"she had with a giggle.

"never tagged ya for a gossip girl"Glenn said with a smile. Maggie hit him slightly on the arm.

"I am not gossiping...okay may be I am but come on aren't you a little curious on who else is getting it on?"Maggie asked. Glenn tried to hide a smile. "see told ya, you're curious" Maggie laughed giving a light shove. Glenn's face turned into a thoughtful face.

"you know I wasn't going to bring it up, but, when we raid that pharmacy I was sure I picked four jumbo packs of condoms. But when I was hiding them we had only three I just assumed I dropped a pack when we moved from the herd" he said, Maggie let out a squeal.

"oh I wonder who it is"she mused.

"Tyreese and that Woodbury girl?" Glenn offered.

"no, may be OH!" she exclaimed but lowered her voice to barely a whisper, "may be Rick and Michonne" her doe eyes looking at Glenn.

"ya think" "come on you have seen the way they look at each other. Who else could it be?"

"may be your dad and Catherine the woman he is close to" EW! no, Glenn don't even suggest that"she said her face twisted up trying to get the though out her mind.

"sorry. Look if you are that curious we can check it out tonight"Glenn offered.

"I still think it is, Rick and Michonne."Maggie muttered.

"Is that a bet?"Glenn teased.

-AMC-WALKING-DEAD-

Maggie and Glenn slipped out their cell, Tyreese was on watch. Upon seeing them he just gave them a knowing smile. They quietly tiptoed through the prison. A warm glow was coming from the guard room probably caused by the candles in their.

"I have just realised how perverted this is"Glenn whispered.

"I know it doesn't feel right"Maggie frowned, this wasn't right.

The went to head back when they heard a woman gasp.

"oh god"came a female breathy moan. Both Glenn's and Maggie's eyes grew to the size of saucers. 'Carol' they mouthed to each other. Just to confirm it her partner groaned her name.

"god Carol"Daryl moaned, Glenn tired to contain a splutter. "Daryl...Daryl"Carol chanted in ecstasy. Maggie and Glenn made it back to their cell as soon as they could.

"Daryl and Carol"she breathed, shock radiating through her voice.

"I know the man flinches when I give him a pat on the shoulder"Glenn whispered.

-AMC-THE-WALKING-DEAD-

Carol hummed as she shared out the portions of rice for everyone's breakfast. The room was practically empty. daryl was sat at the table making some new arrows.

"morning Maggie"she greeted with a bright smile. Glenn followed behind her not quiet able to meet Daryl's or Carol's eye.

"sleep well?"she asked them. Glenn choked on the cold tea he had every morning. Maggie gave him a decent thump on the back. It was then a small smile graced Daryl's lips.

"slept fine"Maggie smiled. Carol handed them both a bowl of rice and gave Daryl his a hand on his shoulder as she did so.

"well I slept great"Carol smiled. A smile even appeared on Daryl's face for a brief amount of time. Maggie smiled, happy Carol finally found something to smile amount, making note to pick up more condoms for the both of them next time they were in town.

* * *

that was Maggie and Glenn. who should I do next?


	4. Of Back rubs and Rick

wow guys thanks for all of these reviews

AllyKat2108- thanks for the review glad I made you laugh.

deanandjo4ever1- thanks for the review and as for Rick and Michonne or Hershel, I picked Rick as Hershel is written in two parts for reason I ain't gonna give away. Michonne will have to wait.

alibabwa- thanks for the review and I was worried about getting people on character, tell me if I get Rick right :)

crystal281- thanks for the review and Hershel wont be done just yet but trust me it will be a good one.

Jay3261550(guest)- thanks for reviewing I will be making a Beth one.

and thank you guests for reviewing Love you all.

HERE IS RICK.

please review and give me praise. Jokes tell me how I am doing.

* * *

They aren't a lot in this new world that surprise or even unnerves Rick. But god did his head just get scrambled. He had come back from a shower in the now functioning shower room, to see Michonne and Carl curled up together on Rick's bunk.

Carl had grown distant from his almost estranged. Rick looked back on the ties, when he would walk in on Carl his uniform and a fake gun pretending to be 'daddy'. So much has changed now. Carl didn't respect him. He was pushing everybody away. Bitter and closed off to all the new comers. It worried Rick. His little boy barely a teenage acted like a soldier.

Michonne was Daryl Dixon's soul sister. Hated being touched closed off and both carried an odd choice of weapon. Sure they had bonded in sorts. Talking to each other about deceased loved ones. About Andrea. She had even fallen asleep in the chair at the far end of Rick's cell. She had brought back a ugly mustard yellow teddy bear for Judith. She had been trying to prove her place in his group.

So it confused him when he came back to his cell to see the two most alienated creatures on this planet asleep by one another. Carl looking like a youthful boy he once was...a boy he still had every right to still be. Michonne looking less tense but still on edge.

So that was why Rick sat on the tower perch, his mind lost. But his eyes dropping. "Gotta go to sleep" a ghost like voice drifted through his head. He shook it off till her saw the time on his watch shown by the moon. Daryl's watch started an hour ago.

**-AMC-THE-WALKING-DEAD-**

Rick quietly crept passed all the cells. Pray no one woke up. He just had to get Daryl without waking Carol. He reached Daryl's cell but stopped just before the bars started.

"Daryl seriously you don't have to" Carol whispered.

"Woman, just let me" he growled. "Gonna have ta' teach ya how to hold a weapon again" he softly whispered. Rick smiled knowingly, Carol had been complaining of kick back again.

"I will have to repay you some how"Carol purred seductively. Turning to kiss Daryl. Rick was shocked but not that shocked.

"Well ya ain't getting those bony fingers near my back." he mumbled against her lips. "but I am sure we can think of something else" he whispered his voice husky.

Rick weighed his options, but decide to find someone else for watch after hearing a zipper being undone. He turned and almost bumped into Glenn.

"Who woulda' though huh"he muttered his face full of humor.

"You knew?"Rick asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah stole mine and Maggie's spot"

"ah ah don't wanna hear. Do they know about you knowing?" Rick asked Glenn let out a snort.

"No that man is the biggest prude I 'ave ever seen. Doubt he would take us knowing well"

"well do you mind going on watch"

"sure, Maggie kicked me out of bed, she must be dreaming that she is a bloody, horse or kangaroo" Glenn mumbled. Rick laughed and walked him to the watch tower.

* * *

So how was it? I might make a Merle one set a bit further back a complete one-shot separate from this story? what do you think? YES? NO? MAYBE SO?

hey do you see that button. Yes that one calling out to you 'review'...'review' well you better do what it says. It could be crazy and kill ya. SO REVIEW!

if you like this and love the CARYL ship see my other stories, they are bubbling with Caryl fluff.


	5. Nightmares and fussy babies

Okay guys, here is Beth. Think I have the zombie virus I am so Ill my eyes keep watering I have a fever and can barely talk. So start gathering supplies it has started lol :P

Also I want Merle's chapter to be uber awesome and I am gonna do it when I am in better health so here is Beth.

please review.

* * *

Carol laid her head on Daryl's bare chest. He was asleep. They never use to cuddle, to afraid of getting caught. Their relationship was new to them both. They both had a past; a past full of violence and harsh touches. A soft, gentle approach was new to them both. So they were afraid of the rest of the group finding out, that they would be over exposed. But some of the cells had now received curtains, they didn't feel as exposed.

"Daryl" she whispered, seeing the pained expression on his face, and the sweat forming on his forehead. She shook his shoulder lightly.

"Carol?" his thick gruff voice asked. His arm tightening around her waist, making sure she was still there.

"Its okay 'm 'ere" she whispered kissing his shoulder in comfort. "'m 'ere" she laid her head back down on his chest. Her cheek against his skin, her hand running circles on one of his arms. He would talk in his own time, if he wanted to.

"'m going fer a walk" he mumbled shifting beneath her. Reaching for his shirt that lay beneath his pillow.

"I'll come with you" Carol sighed, knowing she wasn't going to sleep again while Daryl was gone.

"Lil' Ass Kicker free night 'n' yer wanna walk 'round with me" Daryl snorted shaking his head. Carol handed him his boots.

"I ain't gonna be able to fall asleep again tonight, not with you gone" she whispered as they walked down the upper walk way. Daryl ducked his head a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Woman, yer gonna be the death o' me" Daryl smiled.

**-AMC-THE-WALKING-DEAD-**

Beth awoke to the cell being bathed in moon light. Since they left the farm when the hoard attack she had became a bit of a light sleep. It had gotten even worse since Judith was born. At first the baby stayed with Carol, the only one knowing what to do with a baby while Rick had his break down. But they had soon developed a timetable.

Rick had Judith most nights but she was still a baby and like all parents with a new born they need breaks. It usually went to Carol or Beth. Rick had caught a cold and wanted Judith far away from his as possible till he got over it. So Carol and Daryl had been saddled his Lil' ass kicker. Carol was good with Judith and Daryl seemed to be a super nanny when putting her down for naps. But Judith had become fussy with all the new comers and wailed and fussed during the night. So Beth took her off Carol's hands so she and the hunter could have a decent night's sleep.

When Judith started gurgling and making a weird squeaking noise that most babies make, Beth awoke. Even Hershel was awake.

"go back to sleep daddy, she just wants a bottle; I will go make her one" Beth hushed to her father.

"You be careful down there, don't want anything 'appening to ya" Hershel sternly said.

"I will be fine, Maggie and Glenn are on cell block watch and Sasha is on tower watch, I will be fine" Beth reassured kissing her father on the forehead.

Beth walked down to the main room they used. Rick had dubbed it the Rec room. The room that held the cooker, the very unsteady book shelf, Michonne made and chairs. Making formula wasn't too hard. Turn on the gas camping stove, fill a pan with water make a cold bottle of formula and put it in pan to heat. Easy. "hey Beth" Glenn greeted a water canteen in his hand heading over towards her.

"hi, shhh, just Glenn" she cooed to the baby.

"she being fussy?"

"yeah, starting to see why Daryl seemed more short fused then usual" Beth muttered.

"walk her" Glenn offered. "Daryl last night walked her around the cell block she soon dropped off"

"might just do that" Beth smiled at him, picking up her torch, putting it in her pocket she grabbed the formula and left the rec room. Beth lapped the first floor of cell block C at least a good five times, Judith still fusing. But a thought dawned on her. Daryl usual lapped the upper floor where his cell was. May be if she repeated this action she would drop off to sleep.

**-AMC-THE-WALKING-DEAD-**

Their walk didn't last long. Darcy one of the little girl's started to have a nightmare and her grandmother had also taken her out for a walk which meant Carol and Daryl had to separate their hands and head back to their cell.

"You got bit"Daryl whispered kicking off his boots and removing his shirt his voice was thick.

"what?"

"my dream... yer went 'n got ya self bit"Daryl muttered wrapping his arms around her holding her against him.

"I ain't bit, I am still here, alive"Carol soothingly murmured.

"you just...covered in so much blood. Couldn't bring ma self to...to"

"hey, hey...I am here, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you ain't ever gonna have to do that"Carol said softly. Daryl let out a shaky breath "love you"Daryl muttered into Carol hair, her breath caught in her throat. It was the first time he had said it to her. Sure she had said it to him but he hadn't returned it. That was just fine he had showed her but never said it.

"Love you too"she muttered.

Beth smiled as she passed. She knew something was going on between them two.


	6. of ghost and getting caught

WOW thanks for all the reviews, especially the guest reviewer Orange_nails. He/She probably is one of the few have reviewed for every chapter I have posted I feel special thanks. But everyone else thanks as well, reviews to me are like brains for a walker. Blood for zombies and well the wolf and the moon. SO review please.  
Also this is one set further back in the past. It is Lori and may be sad. I don't know if it is tell me if it is.

Carol looked down at the cross, small posy wild flowers in her hands.  
"I miss you" Carol whispered her voice thick with tears as she laid the flowers on to the bed of the grave. Tears trailed down her cheek. A lump in her throat.  
"I miss you so, much, Judith is...Judith is growing and health. She had your eyes you know and Carl is becoming just like his father, you'd be so proud of him" Carol smiled down at the grave, her fingers touching the wooden make shift cross. Lori was like the groups first lady. They had become close friends since they met at Atlanta. Carol's first true friend in years.  
Carol turned slightly hearing the dry Georgia grass crunch beneath someone's boots. It wasn't a walker no, it was Daryl.  
"You okay?" He asked running a hand down her arm in comfort.  
"Yeah...Just miss her. She was my first friend I had since High school. I could tell her anything." she smiled a watery smile at Daryl. "she knew about us, the only one, I miss her Daryl" she said letting out a sob.

Daryl was still awkward around overly emotional women. He reached out and grasped her hand in his. Giving it a light squeeze.

"I know ya do, I know ya do" he mumbled.

-AMC-THE-WALKING-DEAD-

*flashback*

Carol's back was pressed up against the cold stone wall of the prison. Her hands tangled in Daryl's over grown hair. The heat of his shirtless body, giving her an almost pleasurable contrast, with the cold of the wall. Her breath hitching as Daryl's hands slipped under her shirt. His lips, nipping and biting, at her neck. Her small bony hands descended from his hair, all the way down to his belt. She slowly and purposely drew out the unbuckling of his belt. Daryl growled into her neck. In return Daryl made his thumbs ghost over her breasts but not staying there. Her hips bucked against his.

"Daryl" she breathed out. Gripping him closer.

"Hey Carol, Beth said you might be in here...oh...god...Uh I am just..."Lori gasp her hands laying protectively over her swollen bump as if shielding it from the sight, while averting her eyes. Daryl pushed away from Carol his face beet red and grabbing his shirt so his back wasn't in view. Carol blushed redder if possible and tried to smooth down her shirt.

"'m sorry I will just go" Lori said a pink tinge spreading on her face.

"Bloody woman" Daryl growled. Carol let out a slightly nervous laugh. Kissing his cheek, before heading off to find Lori.

-AMC-THE-WALKING-DEAD-

"Hey" Carol said sheepishly walking into the cell she shared with Lori. Lori looked up a smile gracing her lips.

"Sorry ya walked in on us" Carol said.

"No it is my fault. At least someone is getting some other then Glenn and Maggie" Lori laughed. Carol started to chuckle.

"So tell me. Is he any good?"Lori asked with a cheeky smile. Carol let out a laugh.

"Yeah, think I love 'im" Carol smiled.

*end flashback*

"come on lets go"Daryl said his hand still in hers.

"told ya he was a good guy" Carol whispered to the wooden cross.

* * *

So how was it? It came to me as I re-watched all of season 3 again and the begin of Lori and Carol relationship needed to be touched I think. So here it was tell me if you like it.


	7. BLUE

Hi Guys, sorry for the late post I have not been well. But I am all better. I would just like to say that my posts may be a bit further apart as I am back at school soon and I am starting to apply for colleges. So I may be a bit busy but I will still try to update and post.

here it is...REVIEW

Hershel and Catherine(my OC)

* * *

Blue. The sky was always blue. Even when rainy and cloudy the sky is blue. Beneath all of those clouds there is a beautiful blue. Carol's eyes are blue. A beautiful dark yet crystal clear blue. Daryl loved blue. The freedom the sky brought you was something Daryl yearned for as a kid. To be free and away from his brother and father. Blue was the colour he saw when he saw as he made the very rare eye contact he seemed to do a lot with Carol.  
He saw blue as he lay in the grass. His leg bleeding to kingdom come; after impaling him self with his buck knife. He couldn't get up his limbs to heavy, his head aching from the possible concussion. Pray he died of blood loss so he didn't have to suffer his flesh being torn from his body by walkers.  
"DARYL!" a man cried "RICK GET HERSHEL" Glenn's face hovered over Daryl's.  
"You okay, man?" Glenn asked, his face a picture of worry.  
Glenn sat by his side on the grass, balling up the cloth Rick gave his and adding pressure to Daryl's head.  
-AMC-THE-WALKING-DEAD-  
Daryl lay on a cot in the cell used for Hershel's little medical ward.  
"What happened to him?"Asked Catherine.  
"I was on watch saw him slowly walking back thought it was a walker at first but as he got closer he just collapsed" Glenn explained.  
"He should be fine. Gave him a pretty strong painkiller so he will need to be watched"  
"Hey" Daryl's thick voice said, slurred slightly.  
"You took quite a fall" Hershel told him.  
"Carol. Where is Carol?"Daryl asked. Trying to sit up.  
"Asleep, we didn't want to wake her knowing full well she was going to play nurse to you for the next few days" Glenn said softly, a smile on his lips.  
"Nah, Carol ain't playing nurse. She ain't into role-play in the bedroom area. Not at least with me any way" Daryl said. Catherine had a intake of breath and Glenn burst out laughing.  
"Do you want me to wake Carol up?"  
"nah. Woman needs her sleep. You ever slept next to 'er, she wiggles around and has insomnia. But I know how to cure that" Daryl mumbled his eyes shut. Hershel had a faint smile on his lips; Glenn was grinning ear to ear.  
"How do you cure it Daryl?" Glenn asked, knowing full well what the answer was.  
"Sex, Carol sleeps like the dead after we have sex"Daryl mumbled.  
-AMC-THE-WALKING-DEAD-  
"Is he okay?" Carol asked alarmed standing from her bed as Beth told her the next morning why Daryl wasn't in their cell.  
"Fine, Hershel is helping him...must have said something funny never heard Glenn laugh so much"Maggie said, sitting next to her sister.

"Are you sure he is fine?"Carol asked.


End file.
